


Loki

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	Loki

[](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Loki-303703116)  
  
Loki from the movies Thor/The Avengers keeps invading my sketchbook.  
I had no plans to draw him last night, yet here he emerged.

2H, 2B, 4B pencils/sketchbook paper. Reference is an image for tumblr I didn't bookmark but [this](http://i.annihil.us/u/prod/marvel/i/mg/8/a0/4dcbfb5350340/detail.jpg) is the same scene. :\


End file.
